


Caged Lynx

by Selenicereus



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Gen, Hetty to the rescue, Hetty's family, Hetty's orphans, I will not allow it, She can't be, Spoilers for Episode s01e12: Screwdriver, Thornton is an orphan, Thornton is not a traitor!!, Thornton's animal is the lynx, for no reason other then I can, therefor there must be more going on behind the scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenicereus/pseuds/Selenicereus
Summary: Thornton can't be a traitor. There has to be more at work behind the scenes.Right after Thornton is arrested as the mole she is allowed a phone call and she calls the only person who really knows what is going on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Patricia Thornton is the most successful clandestine operative in US history, which is why you’ve never heard of her." Macgyver -MacGyver s01e01 The Rising

Thornton listened as she was read her rights. She kept her mouth shut until they started to lead her away.

“Phone.” She said.

The guards paused at looked at the lead agent. After a moment’s thought the agent nodded.

“One monitored phone call.” The agent said.

Thornton didn’t say anything, simply nodded her agreement.

The agents took her into an interrogation room and the lead agent sent off one of the lackeys to get a phone. When the agent returned, they set up the phone so that they could trace the caller then the lead agent looked at Thornton expectantly.

Thornton’s hands were still cuffed behind her back so she told the agent what number to dial. The phone was on speaker so thornton waited with the four agents in the room as the phone rang.

They didn’t have to wait long, after the second ring the line was picked up.

“Da?” the woman on the other end answered. 

“Rys’ v kletke.” Thornton said quickly. 

“Ponimat’.”  The woman answered then the line disconnected. 

The lead agent glowered at Thornton and the phone for a moment then turned to one of the other agents.

“What did they say?”

“Nothing really, it must be a code.” The agent was on a computer. “Woman answered the phone ‘Yes?’ Thornton said ‘Lynx is caged.’ And the woman responded ‘Understood.’”

“She was telling her people she was compromised.” The lead agent growled. “But it doesn’t matter, Thornton. Your organization won’t get any more intel from you, but I’ll be sure to get everything you know about them.”

Thornton didn’t say anything. She had receded into her silence and she wouldn’t break it. No matter what these agents thought, Thornton was not a mole for the Organization. She only wished she could let her team know what was really going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “There were many factors that conspired against me having my own family. I did my very best to take care of those who fell under my wing.” Hetty Lang -NCIS Los Angeles s04e22 Ravens and the Swans

Callen walked into Hetty’s office as she set down a cell phone.

“New phone?” Callen asked.

“No.” Hetty said. “Actually, it is a very old phone.”

Callen raised an eyebrow in question.

Hetty smiled at the young man. “Is there something you need Mr. Callen?”

“No,” Callen had just walked over because Hetty had looked worried. “You okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine, thank you.” Hetty stood up from her desk.

“You sure.” Callen prodded.

Hetty had been gathering her things, it was end of day after all, but she stopped and turned to Callen. “I’m quite sure, Mr. Callen.”

She finished gathering her things and made her way out of the office. Callen watched her the whole time. Sam came over and stood with Callen.

“What’s up G?” Sam asked.

“Not sure.” Callen said as the door closed behind Hetty. “But I have a feeling it’s another one of Hetty’s orphans.”


End file.
